


Silly Life Aims For Harry Potter

by WitchHazelMae



Series: Silliness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Draco/Harry - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazelMae/pseuds/WitchHazelMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron and Hermione talk about their possible futures. It gets a bit silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Life Aims For Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so let me know if I'm missing any tags or if you've been mislead about what the story is about. I'll do my best to fix it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat at a table in the back of the library surrounded by pamphlets depicting all of their career option after they had finished school. Hermione had grabbed a pamphlet for every job that was available and handed Ron and Harry their own set of copies. At the moment she was the only one that was actively perusing them, while Ron and Harry had rolled them up and were using them as fake swords. 

Harry was just about to land a jab to Ron’s side when his weapon was ripped from his grasp. 

“Hey!”

“How can you two sit here and not even try to think about your future?”

The two boys looked properly scolded but resisted looking at each other for fear of laughing. 

“Blimey Hermione, we already know what we’re going to do in the future.” Ron defended.

“Oh yeah? And what is that exactly?”

“Aurors” Harry answered.

“What if you change your minds?”

Ron fielded this one, “Quidditch.” 

“The likelihood of getting onto a professional Quidditch team is slim. What’s your back up plan if this falls through”

“Magical Games and Sports.” Harry held up the royal blue pamphlet.

Hermione looked between the two boys and huffed. “How long has this been decided upon?”

Ron looked at his watch, “about a half and hour.”

“A half an hour? Harry you could be Minister of Magic if you wanted to, and you’re resigning yourself to Quidditch?!”

“I honestly think Harry could be a striper if he wanted to as long as he defeated You-Know-Who.”

“Ronald!” Hermione gasped while Harry just laughed.

“What?! It’s true.”

~~~

“Do you know what I really think you should do with your life Harry?” Ron asked as they were settling into bed that night.

“No, what?”

“I think you should find a gorgeous man, go to Fiji, eat fruit off each other’s bodies and shag long into the night.”

~~~

“Hey Malfoy, how do you feel about Fiji?”


End file.
